


Fussy Eater

by flickawhip



Category: Friends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica takes care of Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fussy Eater

Rachel had always been what her parents considered to be a fussy eater. She hated that people considered her to be fussy, she had been trying not to be a fussy eater. She was nervous about eating at Monica's. She liked Monica, enough so that she didn't want to upset her by being picky with what she served. Monica's mother had always refused to feed her due to her odd eating habits. Monica had greeted her at the door, smirking a little as she offered the other girl some food. Rachel had agreed shyly. 

She had settled at the table and when Monica set her plate down she had stared at her with wide eyes. 

"How did you...?"

"Rach, you've always been a fussy eater, I've always known what you enjoy... remember?"

Rachel smiles, nods and speaks softly. 

"Thanks Mon."


End file.
